


Авантюра

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: История о настоящих ненастоящих свиданиях.АУ, где Имс и Артур не знакомы, разделенных снов не существует, а Ариадна работает в архитекторском бюро и ей очень хочется причинять добро всем и каждому. У Вселенной для нее тоже припасен мешочек этого самого добра, да.
Relationships: Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	Авантюра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Бархат* на заявку: друзья Имса и Артура пытаются устроить их личную жизнь путем сводничества. До этого парни могут быть и незнакомы. А могут знать друг друга, но недолюбливать.  
> Чтобы насолить друзьям, Имс и Артур решают притвориться парочкой, а потом сделать вид, что разбежались с разбитыми сердцами. После этого друзья должны понять, что не стоит лезть в личную жизнь и вообще, куда не просят. Но что-то пошло не так. ХЭ  
> в принципе, вторую часть можно упустить и написать только про сводничество. Буду очень признательна, если автор обойдется без драмы, чисто романтикой.  
> Хотя в любом случае буду очень признательна, если кто-то напишет хоть что-то))) :heart:

В небольшой кофейне, где любил работать Артур, ненавязчиво играла музыка и нос дразнил аромат свежей выпечки. В утренние часы сюда забегали взять кофе с собой и прихватить булочку, печенье или круассан. Слоган на меню уверял, что именно с этого должен начинаться самый лучший день. Артур всякий раз хмыкал, видя эту надпись, но признавал, что этот маркетинговый ход работал и подтверждением тому была длинная очередь за утренней чашкой бодрящего напитка.

Откровенно говоря, у его был свой стол в опенспейсе их архитекторского бюро. Очень удобный стол около видового окна. Он даже подобрал себе идеальный стул, чтобы восьмичасовой рабочий день не был испытанием для его спины, но появлялся там все реже. И причиной тому было навязчивое внимание его напарницы Ариадны. Юная и полная энтузиазма Ари стремилась причинять добро и пользу всем, до кого могла дотянуться. К сожалению, до Артура она могла дотянуться в два счета, ведь ее стол был по соседству.

– Вот ты где! – воскликнула она над самым ухом, когда Артур уже открыл рот, чтобы сделать заказ.  
– И тебе «Доброе утро», – саркастично ответил Артур и одарил ее лучшим из своих строгих взглядов. Не то чтобы это могло хоть сколько-нибудь расстроить Ариадну или охладить ее пыл, но Артур все еще пытался.  
– Не будь букой. У меня такая потрясающая идея! Я просто обязана ею с тобой поделиться!  
– Не могла бы ты придержать свою супер-креативную идею до того момента, когда я зайду в офис?  
– Конечно, нет. Ты же там практически не появляешься! Я вообще не понимаю, как мистер Кобб тебе такое позволяет.  
– Доминика интересует результат, а не моя посещаемость.

На секунду Ариадна задумалась и смешно наморщила нос.

– А тебя тоже интересует результат, а не процесс?  
– Нет, для меня процесс тоже имеет значение, – Артур как раз забрал свой стакан и дежурно улыбнулся баристе.  
– Он тебе нравится? – вдруг сменила тему Ариадна.  
– Кто? – не понял Артур.  
– Ну, парень.  
– Какой парень? – Артур все еще не улавливал нить разговора.  
– Который тебе кофе дал, – почти раздраженно ответила Ари.  
– А, Марк? Нет, он мне не нравится.  
– А кто нравится?  
– Ари, ты хотела поделиться какой-то крутой идеей, и раз уж выпить кофе в покое и тишине мне не судьба, рассказывай.

Ариадна оглянулась по сторонам, обводя взглядом крошечное помещение, почти битком набитое людьми, задержалась глазами на небольшой колонке под потолком и посмотрела на Артура, приподняв бровь. О, Артур отлично знал этот взгляд. Так она имитировала сарказм. 

– Вообще, моя идея связана с вопросом.

Теперь Артур вздернул бровь и уставился на Ариадну.

– Ты уже довольно долго ни с кем не встречаешься, и я подумала…   
– Ари, нет.   
– Ты не дослушал! Так вот, я подумала, что тебе, возможно, одиноко и ты хотел бы…  
– Остановись прямо сейчас, – Артур даже повысил голос и выставил руку вперед, – если ты собираешься сказать, что у тебя есть друг и он славный малый, гей и без партнера, то это плохая идея.

Ариадна стиснула губы в тонкую полосочку и нахмурилась.

– Если бы ты дал мне договорить и выслушал мои аргументы, ты бы понял, что это не такая и плохая идея.  
– Ужасная. Глупая. Идиотская, – чеканил Артур каждое слово.  
– Но почему?  
– Просто «нет» и все. Смирись. Мне не нужна сваха, чтобы устроить личную жизнь, – Артур раздраженно дернул плечом, поправляя висящую на нем сумку с чертежами. – Она вообще тебя не касается!

Ариадна снова открыла рот, чтобы возразить, и Артур был готов нахамить ей еще больше, но их отвлек звон разбившейся чашки.

– Ари, закроем эту тему. Я сделаю вид, что ты мне ничего такого не говорила, а ты больше не пристаешь ко мне с такими предложениями. Идет?  
– Ладно. Но ты все равно не прав, так и знай, – уверенно заявила Ариадна и практически вылетела из кофейни. 

~ * ~

Юсуф уже трижды звал его выпить после работы. Трижды только за последние две недели. И такая частота Артура настораживала, да что там, изрядно напрягала. Он не раз видел, как он переглядывается с Ариадной, и пару раз заставал их за обсуждением каких-то общих секретов. Как только Артур входил в комнату эти двое переставали говорить и быстро разбегались по углам. Не иначе Ариадна не оставила свою идею свести его с кем-то.

От части Ари была права: Артур действительно давно ни с кем не встречался. Но это не означило, что у него совсем не было личной жизни. Он отлично проводил время с Крисом, когда им обоим это было нужно. Обычно они встречались в баре, выпивали, обменивались новостями и отправлялись к Артуру. Крис никогда не оставался до утра, не задавал неудобных вопросов и не требовал большего – идеальные не-отношения. Они дежурно шутили, что им стоит сходить на нормальное свидание и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, но никто из них не делал первый шаг, из чего Артур делал вывод, что никому из них это и не нужно. 

Наблюдая такое поведение своих коллег, Артур твердо решил игнорировать любые попытки затащить его в авантюру. Но он недооценил энтузиазм Ариадны и не был готов к ее плану «Б» или какой он уже был по счету. 

«Авантюру» звали Имс и он был симпатичным. Ариадна ввалилась вместе с ним и Юсуфом в лаунж-бар, где Артур отдыхал по субботам после выматывающей рабочей недели, представила, усадила напротив и умчалась «заказать чего-то прохладительного». Юсуф испарился следом.

– Они не вернутся, знаешь? – нарушил молчание опешивший Артур.  
– Догадываюсь. Поэтому сам заказал себе пива, – хмыкнул Имс. – Значит, ты тот самый Артур.  
– Тот самый?   
– Юсуф мне все уши прожужжал о крутом архитекторе, с которым мне обязательно нужно познакомиться.  
– Вообще-то я инженер-проектировщик, – поправил Артур и, увидев на лице Имса вопрос, даже собрался пояснить кто это и чем отличается от архитектора, но передумал и решил максимально упростить объяснение: зачем тратить время, если собеседнику это наверняка не интересно? – Я тоже работаю с архитекторскими чертежами, но у меня несколько иные задачи.  
– Как я понял, ты продинамил его и не согласился на попойку после работы, – Имс бессовестно таскал орешки из его блюдца и внимательно рассматривал, ожидая ответа, хотя и не задал вопрос.   
– Я бы назвал это по-другому, но в сущности ты прав – я его продинамил. Не люблю, когда мне что-то навязывают.  
– Не любишь новое?   
– Не в этом дело. Предпочитаю сам управлять своей жизнью, а не идти на поводу чужих желаний. Вот как сейчас: Ариадна захотела нас познакомить, и она приложила к этому все усилия, не оставив мне выбора. Но теперь я могу изобразить глубокое оскорбление, сказать, что мне совсем не понравилось и она не угадала с моими вкусами, и пару месяцев вить из нее веревки, наблюдая как она мучается от чувства вины.  
– А ты манипуля-ятор, – широко улыбнулся Имс.  
– Снова мимо. Кто-то должен преподать ей урок, почему не я? – Артур сузил глаза и сделал глоток виски.  
– Считаешь, это научит ее чему-то? Мелко плаваешь, да и, зная этот смерч, она будет настаивать на втором свидании, потому что ты не успел ничего понять за такое короткое время.  
– Есть идея получше?  
– Если тебе интересно: есть. 

Артур склонил голову набок, приглашая продолжить.

– Сходи со мной на второе свидание, – Артур даже хмыкнул в ответ на такую смелость. – Не настоящее, понарошку. Сходим в кино, сделаем пару селфи, выставим их где-то с сопливой подписью и посмотрим на ее реакцию. Если этого будет недостаточно, повторим. И так до тех пор, пока Ари не наденет корону свахи года, а потом «разбежимся» и ты обвинишь ее в том, что это она познакомила тебя с мудаком, который разбил тебе сердце.  
– Предлагаешь притвориться, что мы пара?  
– Бинго, Шерлок! – Имс отсалютовал ему принесенным пивом, сделал большой глоток и аккуратно слизнул пену с пухлых губ. Артур поймал себя за внимательным рассматриванием капельки пива, оставшейся в самом уголке рта, и плотно сжал зубы – провокация Имса удалась. И кто здесь манипулятор?  
– И ты не против, что тебя будут считать мудаком?  
– Может, я и есть мудак? Ты же еще ничего обо мне не знаешь, – хмыкнул Имс.  
– Хорошо, только эту партию мы разыграем по моему плану.  
– Не доверяешь? Или просто любишь все контролировать?  
– Догадайся, – Артур вернул ему ухмылку и откинулся на спинку кресла. С Имсом может быть интересно. Или хотя бы не скучно.

~ * ~

Они обменялись телефонами, договорились о новой встрече и Артур успокоился. На самом деле ничто не расслабляло его так, как подготовка к новому проекту, а уж планированием этой многоходовки он собирался насладиться сполна. Но смаковать долго не удалось. Имс неожиданно сделал первый шаг и игнорировать его не было никакой возможности.

«У тебя громкий сигнал смс?» – гласило сообщение, которое тут же дополнило следующее: «Если нет, то ставь на максимум, сейчас будет интересно».

Артур сухо посмотрел на экран и отложил телефон. Ну, собирался, но его остановило новое сообщение: «Давай. Включай звук погромче и начнем игру».

Это был вызов и Артур его принял, написав короткое: «Ок».

О, если бы он только знал, на что согласился.

По кабинету разнесся стук и все машинально посмотрели на дверь и только Артур – на свой телефон; вообще-то он записал звук падающей игральной кости, но мало кто разбирался в тонкостях стуков и довольно часто это было на руку. Вот как сейчас.

«Игнорируй это сообщение».  
«И это тоже».  
«Теперь вздерни бровь и нахмурься. Ты умеешь, я знаю».

Короткие и отрывистые сообщения-приказы всплывали на заблокированном экране и Артур действительно приподнял бровь и насупился буквально за секунду до получения очередного указания.

«И не бери пока телефон в руки».  
«Просто смотри на него».  
«А теперь можешь закатить глаза и разблокировать».   
«Забыл спросить, ты хороший актер?»  
«Отправь мне короткое сообщение».  
«Короткое сообщение» – отстучал Артур.   
«Зануда», – ответил Имс и тут же добавил: «Так что там с актерскими талантами?»  
«Они не пригодятся, ты и так меня раздражаешь».  
«Пригодятся. Очень пригодятся».  
«Потому что сейчас тебе нужно слегка улыбнуться, украдкой посмотреть на окружающих, зацепить глазами Ариадну и спрятать телефон».  
«Зачем весь этот цирк?» – бровь вернулась на место, а вот лоб Артур нахмурил всерьез.  
«Затем, что мы на рыбалке и это приманка для нашей милой золотой рыбки, исполняющей желания».  
«Не спрашивая нужны ли ее исполнения», – ядовито заметил Артур.  
«Считай, это продвинутая рыбка, отяжеленная искусственными интеллектом. Золотая рыбка 2.0».  
«Давай, ты должен был уже улыбнуться. Хоть уголком рта дерни».  
«И дальше по сценарию».

Артур сымитировал улыбку, поднял взгляд, обвел им коллег, которые торопливо опускали глаза, слегка кашлянул и спрятал телефон, когда заметил, как заинтересованно смотрит на него Ариадна. Черт, кажется, Имс действительно понимал в этой игре больше, чем Артуру показалось в начале. Он не первый раз режиссировал подобный спектакль? Откуда такой опыт? Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Артур пропустил несколько сообщений, но машинально сделал звук потише.

«Что там? Ты приглушил звук сообщений?» – тем временем вопрошал Имс.  
«Да».  
«Ари купилась?».  
«Да».  
«Отлично!» – на секунду Артур представил, как бы выглядела эта фраза, скажи ее Имс вслух и громко. Казалось, он даже услышал победные нотки в его голосе с хрипотцой.  
«Скоро увидимся», – «стукнуло» новое сообщение.

Артур не стал отвечать и отложил телефон, потому что на краю его стола материализовалась Ариадна и ее любопытное личико не обещало ничего хорошего.

– Кто это был? – тут же просила она.  
– Назойливая рассылка, – не отрываясь от монитора ответил Артур, надеясь, что его тон достаточно холоден, чтобы предотвратить последующие расспросы.  
– И ты с ней общался? С назойливой рассылкой? – уточнила Ари.  
– Да, попросил, чтобы меня больше не беспокоили.   
– И для этого потребовалось больше одного сообщения?  
– Мне пришлось угрожать им адвокатами.  
– И это угрозы заставили тебя улыбнуться?  
– Нет, их признание моей правоты заставило меня улыбнуться, – Артур подкрепил холодный тон не менее ледяным взглядом. Но, похоже, у Ариадны уже был иммунитет.  
– Как странно, обычно рассылку делают роботы, и чтобы от нее отказаться, достаточно нажать одну кнопку.  
– Видимо, мне шлют новости какие-то динозавры, не знакомые с новейшими технологиями.  
– Точно, динозавры, – хихикнула Ариадна и в один прыжок вернулась к своему столу. 

Остаток дня был обманчиво спокойным: Имс больше не беспокоил его сообщениями, Ариадна мурлыкала какую-то надоедливую песенку, Юсуф старался не попадаться на глаза, а Артур привычно отгораживался от офисной суеты и шороха капельками наушников.

И только вечером он осознал всю полноту смысла последнего сообщения от Имса.  
Потому что этот самый Имс стоял неподалеку от крыльца их архитекторского бюро с двумя стаканами из Старбакс в одной руке. В пальцах другой он сжимал недавно подкуренную сигарету.  
Мерзавец широко улыбался и хитро щурил глаза.

Артур всегда был горд своим умением держать лицо в любой ситуации, поэтому неторопливо подошел к Имсу, взял протянутый ему стакан и даже слегка улыбнулся.

– Все еще смотрят? – спросил он у стоящего напротив Имса.  
– Разинув рты, – кивнул тот.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? Мы же, кажется, договорились, – процедил сквозь зубы Артур.   
– Если бы я ждал до следующих выходных, Ариадна бы точно что-то заподозрила. И, может пойдем, куда-то в более удобное для разговора место?  
– Здесь рядом есть небольшой сквер, – Артур указал рукой в сторону и почти не дернулся, когда Имс прижался плечом к его плечу. – Не слишком рано для таких жестов? Или снова Ари что-то заподозрит?  
– Вообще-то она уже ушла и это моя инициатива. Проверяю границы дозволенного, – Имс беззаботно улыбался. – Ты же понимаешь, что пары встреч и фоток может не хватить? Как далеко ты готов зайти?  
– В постель с тобой я не лягу, – отрезал Артур и удивленно посмотрел на расхохотавшегося Имса.  
– Для этого либо слишком поздно, либо слишком рано, – сквозь смех ответил он.  
– Либо разовый секс на первом свидании, либо двухнедельный карантин? – расшифровал Артур.  
– Что-то вроде этого.  
– И никаких полутонов?  
– Ты имеешь в виду друзья с привилегиями? Посмотреть вместе баскетбольный матч, а потом наскоро перепихнуться? Не-ет, это не для меня. Предпочитаю не смешивать и называть вещи своим именами, поэтому мои друзья – это друзья, а любовники – любовники.   
– Я запомню, – хмыкнул Артур. – И как бы ты назвал меня?  
– Сообщник!

Они дошли до сквера, устроились на скамейке и Артур, опустив взгляд, вдруг обнаружил в свой руке стакан. Его тяжесть и температура были настолько привычны, что он не заметил, как шел с ним всю дорогу.

– Ты собираешься это пить? – спросил Имс.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Не любишь Старбакс?  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты угадал с моим вкусом.  
– Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, – Имс подмигнул и сделал большой глоток своего напитка.

Артур приоткрыл стакан и принюхался: отчетливо слышался аромат кофейной горчинки и сладость шоколадной стружки – в его руках был так горячо полюбившийся ему напиток – мокко. Для полной уверенности он сделал небольшой глоток и даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия: идеальное сочетание вкусов.

– Как тебе удалось? Или Ариадна выдала тебе инструкцию по соблазнению?  
– Она не так хороша в этом, как ты думаешь, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– Кстати, откуда ты так _хорошо_ ее знаешь? Я думал, ты друг Юсуфа.  
– Так и есть, но в отличие от тебя, я приходил на те импровизированные после рабочие попойки и успел наслушаться о тебе.  
– И это все равно не отвечает на мой вопрос относительно Ариадны.  
– Я наблюдательный.  
– Всего-то? – хмыкнул Артур.  
– Всего-то, – улыбнулся Имс.

Пить вместе кофе было неожиданно комфортно, молчание не напрягало и даже цепкий взгляд Имса не вызывал тревоги или нервозности, хотя Артур не любил, когда его так откровенно рассматривают.

– Итак, ты уже спланировал нашу жизнь на ближайшие недели?   
– Ты мне льстишь, Имс. Я не настолько зациклен на контроле и планировании, чтобы делать это ежесекундно. Но у меня есть пара идей.  
– Фестиваль кино есть среди них?  
– А что, тебе интересно авторское кино?  
– Думаю, это интересно тебе, а так как у нас конфетно-букетный период и мы только узнаем друг друга, будет логично, если мы сходим в пару мест, где интересно одному и не интересно другому.  
– Или Ари тоже так подумает и заподозрит, что мы играем. Ты бы пошел на уступки ради малознакомого парня и провел два самых скучных часа в своей жизни, зная, что в итоге тебя не ждет никакой сладкой награды? – Артур наклонил голову, внимательно рассматривая Имса. Он был привлекательным. Одет как какой-то хулиган и с вечно торчащими в разные стороны волосами, но помимо всего прочего, весьма хорош собой. И зачем ему понадобилось играть в это притворство, тратить время на спектакль вместо того, чтобы действительно найти себе кого-нибудь и провести вечер или два на нормальном свидании?

– Ну, Ари же не знает, что мне не обломится кусочек карамельки, зато у тебя будет повод многозначительно молчать на ее вопросы о том, как прошел твой вечер. А я смогу нудеть как едва не захрапел в середине фильма, зато после получил отличную компенсацию.

Для полноты картины не хватало только, чтобы в конце Имс пошло подвигал бровями, и он, конечно же, не обманул ожиданий.

– Ты не будешь делиться с ней подробностями моей интимной жизни, пусть и выдуманной, – пригрозил пальцем Артур.   
– Ты такой пуританин?  
– Моя постель – это _моя_ постель, никого не касается кто и как часто в ней бывает.  
– Говоришь, как Брайан Кинни, – заметил Имс.  
– Только без матов.  
– Ты смотрел? Поверить не могу, что ты смотрел этот сериал!  
– Что тебя так удивляет? Это часть гей-поп-культуры, – стушевался Артур. – К тому же, мне было интересно, что умрет раньше: сериал или Кинни.  
– То есть ты даже до конца досмотрел? – не унимался Имс.

Артур не редко сталкивался с такой реакцией и никак не мог понять, что заставляет людей думать, что он ест амброзию вместо бургеров. Хотя в целом успел смириться, что о нем складывается ошибочное мнение. В конце концов, из этого можно было сделать отличное преимущество.

– Пустил скупую слезу, когда те двое так и не поженились.  
– Идеальный финал, со свадьбой было бы слишком сопливо.  
– Согласен.  
– Так что, фестиваль отменяется? Можем сходить на какое-то «поп-корн» кино, я с удовольствием выслушаю твои замечания к сюжету.  
– У «Марвел» в ближайшее время, да и вообще в этом году, не намечается ничего интересного, а «ДиСи» я в принципе не перевариваю. Или ты имеешь в виду один из тех кинотеатров, где крутят всякие ретроспективы и кино-марафоны?  
– Ты гик, ты в курсе?  
– Был бы им, если бы играл в видео-игры, – улыбнулся Артур. Это он тоже часто слышал в свой адрес. – Но это, судя по всему, твоя вотчина.  
– Нет, я предпочитаю игры иного толка, – хитро прищурился Имс. – Что еще у тебя в планах? Выставки, музеи, публичные чтения, концерты, кафе, прогулки, покатушки на паромах?  
– Для длинных прогулок уже слишком холодно, по той же причины вычеркни и паромы. На этой неделе будет пара интересных фотовыставок, можем сходить вместе, я и так собирался. Музей… ты хотел бы в музей? «Метрополитен»? Там бесконечный поток туристов.  
– Это я беру на себя. Концерт?   
– Если только у тебя завалялись билеты на Hurts, я слишком поздно спохватился.   
– Я знаю парня, который знает парня… – начал Имс.  
– Ой, ну только не это «я проведу тебя под сцену, только нужно будет немного подождать», нам же не по пятнадцать, – закатил глаза Артур.  
– Был неудачный опыт?

Артур не стал отвечать, надеясь, что его многозначительного взгляда будет достаточно. К его удивлению, Имс понятливо кивнул и достал из кармана телефон. Пока он кликал по экрану, Артур прикинул даты намеченных мероприятий – их действительно хватало на две недели не-свиданий. 

– Еще нам нужно будет сходить куда-то поужинать.  
– Поужинать?  
– Да, это когда двое людей в приличной одежде сидят в непомерно дорогом ресторане и пытаются разобраться в меню, написанном на незнакомом языке. Какой ты предпочитаешь: французский или итальянский?

Артур не хотел кичиться своим знанием языков, но Имс выглядел так самодовольно, что он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии стереть это выражение с его лица:  
– Оба эти языка мне знакомы достаточно хорошо, чтобы безошибочно выбрать любимые блюда.   
– Вот как, хм, тогда пойдем в итальянский. Эта кухня для меня более удобоварима, чем французская. И место тоже выбираю я. 

Такая категоричность раздражала Артура, кто-то посторонний снова решал, как ему поступать, но он подумал, что раз уж он выбирает выставку, Имс может выбрать ресторан. Кажется, это называется компромисс.

– Хорошо. До выходных? – этот разговор пора было заканчивать и Артур даже встал и протянул руку, чтобы не оставлять никаких двусмысленностей.  
– До выходных, – согласился Имс, неожиданно крепко сжал протянутую ладонь и дернул Артура на себя, заставляя того нагнуться, тихо прошептал почти в губы: – Я буду считать дни, дорогой.

И, легко чмокнув в щеку, отпустил оторопевшего Артура и тоже поднялся со скамейки. Уходил он слегка пружинящей походкой в противоположную сторону, как будто давая Артуру возможность хорошенько обсыпать его проклятиями. Что он, разумеется, и делал.

~ * ~

Собираясь на свидание, Артур постоянно одергивал себя, напоминая, что оно не настоящее. И все же, хотелось выглядеть… не как всегда. Не то чтобы Имс знал, что такое «как всегда» в гардеробном исполнении Артура, но все же. Скептично перебрав пальцами по вешалкам с костюмами, он соскользнул на мягкий джемпер и остановился: в меру свободно, непринужденно и почти небрежно, учитывая его бессменные пиджаки и галстуки. Найдя подходящие по цвету брюки и туфли, Артур быстро оделся и снова стал около шкафа. На этот раз, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть себя в зеркале. В очередной раз одергивая себя, Артур разозлился:  
– Для кого я так расстарался? Он же наверняка припрется в джинсах и толстовке, еще и нечесаный.

У самого выхода он набросил плащ, обмотал вокруг шеи шарф и привычно потянулся за портфелем, но в последний момент передумал и достал небольшую наплечную сумку, в которую сложил бумажник, ключи от квартиры и несколько важных мелочей.

Выставочный зал, где они договорились встретиться, был в паре кварталов от дома Артура, так что он решил прогуляться пешком: в метро не было смысла, а в такси вообще можно было застрять в пробке. Идя по знакомым улицам, мимо знакомых витрин и вывесок, Артур размышлял о том, что заставило его самого ввязаться во все это? Если угадать мотивы Имса он никак не мог, то уж в своих-то он наверняка разберется. Желание проучить Ариадну и утереть нос этой маленькой выскочке всплывало как самая первая и главная причина, но не единственная. Это-то Артур и беспокоило: то, что задумывалось как игра, имело все шансы стать по-настоящему личным. Впрочем, вспомнив те две встречи с Имсом, Артур сам усмехнулся таким мыслям: что у них может быть общего? Ни-че-го.

Однако, стоило быть честным с собой: Имс был притягательным. Именно так он бы описал свои эмоции по отношении к нему: лукавый взгляд, легкость в поведении, ощутимое, но не навязчивое внимание, – все это как магнитом притягивало Артура и заставляло вестись на все его провокации. И вот тот почти поцелуй. Имс мазнул губами по щеке, но ведь говорил в губы. Артур ощущал тепло его дыхания и, казалось, вот-вот почувствует и мягкость его пухлых губ. Это было неожиданно, но очень волнующе, как будто самый первый поцелуй с парнем. Странное ощущение. Имс вообще будил в Артуре странные и противоречивые чувства. Но, видимо, это и было его козырем. Или, возможно, частью его пик-ап стратегии, и точно также он очаровывал и всех остальных. Мысль, что Артур лишь один из многих, резанула по сердцу, но так и ускользнула на задворки сознания. У самого входа в галерею стоял Имс. Причесанный, в классическом пальто, и кажется, даже в наглаженных брюках. 

Наверное, Артуру так и не удалось до конца скрыть свое удивление, Имс встретил его широкой улыбкой и самодовольным тоном:  
– Знал, что ты оценишь.  
– Так это ты для меня так расстарался? Или у тебя позже еще свидание? – попытался уколоть Артур.  
– Как ты можешь, такое говорить? Ты – единственный, кто меня сейчас интересует. Ну и еще фотограф, чью выставку ты пригласил посетить. Как там его?  
– Ее. Энни Лейбовиц. Не прикидывайся, Имс, ты отлично помнишь, что это за выставка и какие фото нас ожидают.   
– Проведешь мне персональную экскурсию?  
– Этого не потребуется. 

Энни Лейбовиц – это всегда стильно, красиво, эстетично и вообще, со вкусом. Именно за это Артур так любил ее портреты – в них всегда можно было увидеть суть изображенного, будто в ее камере была особая линза, способная это поймать и нужные реактивы, чтобы сохранить это при проявлении пленки и печати фото. Все давно снимали на «цифру», но Артуру нравилось представлять процесс именно так: пленка, проявка, печать. Когда-то давно он даже ходил в школьный фотокружок и подумывал о карьере фотографа, но страсть к архитектуре оказалась сильнее.

Имс, вопреки ожиданиям, не отпускал сальных шуточек, не донимал вопросами и не пытался быть остроумным, молча шел рядом, неторопливо рассматривал портреты на стенах и изредка останавливался у некоторых. 

– Ты наверняка знаешь, но она довольно долго снимала «Rolling Stones», – нарушил он молчание так неожиданно, что Артур даже вздрогнул. Легкая медитативная музыка позволила почти полностью погрузиться в атмосферу выставки.  
– Прочитал в Википедии?  
– Нет, вон на той стене, – абсолютно четно ответил Имс, указывая на большое фото Энни и ее краткую биографию. – Чем тебе так нравятся ее работы? 

Артур ожидал этого вопроса, правда в другой формулировке, например: «Ты не насмотрелся на фото в глянце?».

– Тем, что они не глянцевые. Это портреты известных людей, и они публикуются в журналах, но вне контекста – это искусство.   
– Свет и постановка?   
– Эмоции и суть, – коротко ответил Артур.  
– Так, значит, ты тоже наблюдательный, – улыбнулся Имс и плавно перешел к другому портрету. 

Обойти зал не такое мудреное дело и занимает обычно не так много времени. Артур как-то провел эксперимент: в одиночестве он мог провести в галерее около часа, в компании на полчаса больше, если задерживаться для обсуждения какого-то экспоната. С Имсом они обошли все почти за два часа. И ведь зал был не настолько большой, и фотографий не так много, но после того короткого разговора Имс стал делать короткие замечания или задавать вопросы, вовлекая в разговор. Артур с интересом обнаружил, что ему комфортно в его компании. Неловкость, которая была в самом начале, вдруг растаяла и ей на смену пришло удивительное чувство единства, будто они настроились на одну волну.

Или это Имс постарался и настроил их, задавая эти свои странные вопросы, вроде: «Тебе больше нравится цветные фото или черно-белые? Смотри, какие ледники, бывал где-то севернее Бронкса? Много снимков побережья, любишь морские прогулки?». В его глазах светилось такое искреннее и обезоруживающее любопытство, что Артур просто не мог ответить ядовито или вовсе солгать. Магия какая-то. 

– Жаль, что билеты электронные, – сказал Имс, выходя на свежий воздух и засовывая руки в карманы. Как оказалось, за сигаретами.  
– Это почему? Ты из тех, кто коллекционирует билеты?  
– Было бы очень мило сфотографировать их и повесить где-то в инстаграме, – выдыхая белые клубы дыма, ответил Имс.  
– Мы всегда можем сделать фото на фоне афиши, – пожал плечами Артур.  
– Дорогой, мне льстит твой энтузиазм, но еще слишком рано для совместных селфи.  
– Ты же сам говорил: одно свидание, фото с сопливой подписью и все в таком духе.  
– А потом я узнал тебя получше, выслушал лекцию о праве на частную жизнь и понял, что одним свиданием мы не обойдемся. Мы же вместе составляли план на пару недель.  
– Если честно, я рассчитывал, что остальные места задумываются скорее для плана «Б».  
– Считай, что пришло время его использовать.  
– То есть сегодняшнюю встречу ты считаешь полностью бесполезной? – вдруг взъелся Артур.  
– Ну, почему же, – Имс достал из внутреннего кармана пальто флаер с выставки, сделал пару фото прямо на весу и несколько раз быстро кликнул по экрану телефона, – очень даже полезной.

Он показал Артур результат своих стараний: поверх флаера сияла неоновая надпись «Лучшее первое свидание с лучшим парнем на Земле», а в самом углу прыгал какой-то странный человечек, видимо, имитируя восторг. 

– Не слишком скользко от этих соплей в сахаре?  
– Для затравки – в самый раз. Я еще мало знаю о тебе, ты – обо мне, мы слепы и не видим недостатков и все такое.   
– Слепы от чего? Влюбленности?  
– Симпатии как минимум, – широко улыбнулся Имс, отправляя сигарету в урну. – Прогуляемся?  
– Сейчас? – вздернул брови Артур.  
– Я бы с удовольствием выпил большую чашку одуряюще сладкого латте, и так случилось, что недалеко отсюда есть прекрасное место, где его готовят лучше всего. Уверен, мокко там тоже делают хорошо. Составишь мне компанию?  
– Ладно, но платишь – ты.

Кофейня была крошечной, но неожиданно вместительной. Несколько столов с большими зелеными лампами над ними были заняты молодыми людьми с ноутбуками. Вдоль стены стояли светлые кресла с круглыми столиками рядом. Между креслами расположились высокие торшеры с небольшими полочками для беспроводных зарядных устройств. Половину стены напротив занимало витринное окно, вдоль которого тянулся высокий столик и стулья. А чуть сместившись от центра стоял здоровенный древовидный фикус на подставке, кольцом опоясанный столиком и стульями. Но атмосферу создавал вовсе не хипстерский интерьер, а разливающаяся по помещению музыка с характерным, ни с чем не сравнимым звучанием. Артур повертел головой и в самом углу увидел его: небольшой, почти неприметный шкаф с пластинками и проигрывателем. Уголки губ сами поползли вверх, а нога притопнула в ритм мелодии. У этого места тоже был свой стиль, так отлично дополнивший ощущения от фотографий Энни Лейбовиц.

Артур сел за высокий стол у окна и дожидался Имса, постукивая пальцами по дереву в такт барабанам.   
– Нравится?  
– Нравится, – кивнул Артур, протягивая руку за своей чашкой. Неожиданное прикосновение к пальцам Имса будто током ударило. Артур застыл, поднял глаза на Имса и встретился с ним взглядом. Наверное, со стороны это было похоже на сцену из фильма: двое в кофейне, романтическая музыка – идеальный момент для признаний и поцелуев. Но тут звякнул колокольчик входной двери и момент был потерян.

Имс уселся рядом, сделал большой глоток своего латте и с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, Артуру даже показалось, что зажмурился. Было интересно наблюдать за ним, подмечая мимику и привычные жесты: как держит стакан и вертит его в руке, почесывает шрам над бровью и едва шевелит не разгибающимся мизинцем.

И снова никакого ощущения неловкости. Будто повисшая тишина и не тишина вовсе, а диалог между ними продолжается, только теперь бессловесный. Очень странное чувство для Артура. Совершенно новое. 

Имс достал телефон, хмыкнул и снова показал Артуру экран: Ариадна уже лайкнула фото с флаером и прислала в личные сообщения пару хитрых мордочек-смайлов с требованием подробностей.

– И что ты ей расскажешь?  
– То же, что там и написано. А вот ты можешь молчать, дергать бровями, даже кривиться, если она будет приставать с вопросами. Или просто сказать, что готов дать мне второй шанс. Уж чашкой кофе я его точно заработал.  
– Заработал, – хмыкнул Артур. – Какой же ты оказывается интриган, а еще меня обвинял в чрезмерной любви к контролю и планированию.   
– А, по-моему, из нас вышла отличная команда: с тебя – стратегия, с меня – тактика. Пара ходов и мы обведем эту птичку вокруг пальца.   
– Зачем тебе это? – вдруг спросил Артур. Сам не заметил, как вырвалось.  
– Ну, мне тоже не нравится, когда мной пытаются помыкать, но еще больше я не люблю, когда меня отвергают, даже не узнав. Это, знаешь ли, немного оскорбительно.

Артур все бы отдал, лишь бы уметь контролировать свое тело в такие вот моменты: краска в миг бросилась ему в лицо, и он готов был поклясться, что и кончики ушей тоже слегка порозовели. Вот теперь стало на самом деле неловко, и Артур даже открыл рот, чтобы оправдаться, но Имс его опередил:  
– Да-да, дело не во мне, я знаю. Но это не отменяет того факта, что мое самолюбие уже уязвлено, – улыбнулся Имс. – К тому же, твое участие в этой игре лучше любых оправданий. Ты получишь желаемое, и я одним выстрелом убью двух зайцев.  
– Тоже проучишь Ариадну и меня заодно очаруешь?  
– А что? У меня уже получается? – оживился Имс.  
– Для этого нужно немного больше, чем наглаженные брюки и чашка кофе.  
– Я запомню, – хитро сверкнул глазами Имс, и напряжение снова растаяло.

Имс вызвался проводить его до дома, якобы для поддержания легенды, но Артур решил, что для одного вечера и так уже достаточно, поэтому просто поймал себе такси. На прощание он пожал Имсу руку и поблагодарил за приятно проведенное время. Тот ответил широкой улыбкой, обещал, что в следующий раз будет еще лучше и помахал ему вслед, когда такси тронулось с места.

Откровенно говоря, Артур хотел бы провести с Имсом еще немного времени, пройтись по улицам в притирку, и стоять, глупо смеясь, около дверей своего дома. И вот это-то и отрезвило. А еще странное покалывание в губах, будто предвкушение несостоявшегося поцелуя. Пожалуй, это было самое сильное разочарование вечера. 

Уже засыпая, Артур твердо решил, что не будет целоваться с Имсом. Даже если очень захочется. В конце концов, это всего лишь игра, она не требует такого уж сильного вовлечения. Хотя в глубине души он понимал, что уже вовлечен по уши.

~ * ~

Соблюдая свой утренний ритуал, Артур взял кофе на вынос и спокойно дошел до бюро, подсознательно ожидая, что Ариадна вот-вот выскочит из-за какого-то угла. Но к его большому удивлению – или разочарованию – она сидела за столом, когда он вошел в их большой кабинет. На его приветствие она лишь кивнула и уткнулась обратно в чертеж. Артур бы решил, что она от него отстала, если бы не коршуном летающий по офису Кобб. Выяснилось, что Ари накосячила и этого не заметили до подачи документов на утверждение, в итоге шею намылили самому Доминику, а он спустил все плюшки ниже по иерархической лестнице.

– И вот еще ты! – вдруг обратился он к Артуру.  
– Я? – он вскинул брови и вопросительно посмотрел на начальника.  
– Почему ты не увидел ее ошибки!?  
– Потому что я не работал над этим проектом, а даже если бы и работал – у тебя есть специально обученные люди, в конце концов ты сам всегда проверяешь нашу работу. С особой тщательностью. Прекрати метать молнии, ты не Зевс и даже не его близкий родственник. Дай ей спокойно все исправить и перепроверить. Твои крики не добавляют ей уверенности.  
– Артур, – практически прорычал Доминик, – не будь ты моим лучшим другом…  
– Ничего бы не изменилось, мистер Кобб, ты знаешь, что я прав. Выпей кофе, покури на крыше, пока Мол не видит и выдохни. Если я правильно понимаю, сроки нас еще не поджимают?  
– Нет.  
– Вот и отлично, давай, не пугай народ своим мрачным видом, здесь я для этого, не отбирай у меня хлеб, – Артур похлопал Доминика по плечу и выпроводил подальше.

Он не любил пользоваться своей близкой связью с семьей Коббов. В конце концов, эту работу и должность он получил вовсе не за то, что был лучшим другом и крестным, но достаточно было заикнуться о чем-то подобном, как взгляд собеседника тут же становился «очень понимающим». Впрочем, в офисе и так все знали об этом, а Ариадне действительно нужно было хоть пару минут спокойствия. Как бы Артур не стремился ее проучить, он все же отделял личное от профессионального. К тому же, за эту неделю Ари практически не доставала его расспросами об Имсе после той его выходки с сообщениями и кофе у входа. Не встретив ее с утра у кофейни, он даже немного расслабился и решил, что их авантюра с Имсом может ни к чему не привести, если Ариадна так быстро потеряла к этому интерес.

Но бабахнуло, что называется, откуда не ждали.

– Ты такой спокойный, не шипишь, не дергаешься. Это на тебя новый парень так хорошо влияет? – спросил Доминик, затягиваясь.  
Артур хлопнул глазами, открыл рот, закрыл, сложил руки на груди и все-таки ответил:  
– Какой новый парень?  
– Имс, или как там его, – хмыкнул Кобб. – Да брось, весь офис перешептывается, что у тебя кто-то появился. Мол навела справки…  
– То есть расспросила Ариадну?  
– Ну, да. Если что, мы очень за тебя рады, – широко улыбнулся Доминик.  
– Радоваться нечему, мы просто пару раз встретились, – нехотя сказал Артур.  
– Но планируете встретиться еще?  
– Возможно.  
– Это уже прогресс. Обычно твои парни не доживают до второго свидания. Мы с Мол до сих пор в недоумении куда ты их деваешь. Она думает, что ты отправляешь их в параллельное измерение, а я ставлю на то, что где-то в Центральном Парке у тебя есть кладбище несостоявшихся ухажеров.  
– Это так мило с твоей стороны, заботиться о моей личной жизни. Может, вы еще и счет ведете?  
– Может быть, – хитро прищурился Кобб, туша сигарету в пепельнице. – Не куксись, мы же правда о тебе переживаем. Нельзя быть все время одному, Артур.  
– Только потому, что ты нашел свое счастье в семье, не значит, что это нужно всем.  
– Что ты, я не предлагаю тебе жениться и заводить детей, – тут же сдал назад Доминик. – Но близкий человек, с которым ты мог бы быть собой тебе бы не помешал. Не думаю, что тебе так уж нравится твоя репутация Киборга.  
– Зря.  
– Что зря?  
– Зря думаешь, что мне не нравится. Это очень удобно, хотя бы потому, что мало кому приходит в голову лезть ко мне с советами относительно того, как мне следует жить.  
– Намек понят, больше ни слова на эту тему, – улыбнулся Доминик и примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
– Очень на это надеюсь. 

Когда они спустились в кабинет, Ариадна уже стояла с готовыми чертежами, взмыленная, взволнованная и все еще красная. Ее мягкие кудряшки, обычно мягко обрамляющие лицо, торчали в разные стороны, а челка вообще напоминала небольшие скрученные антеннки насекомого. 

– Готово? – спросил Доминик, припуская строгости в голос. – Пойдем, покажешь.

Ариадна послушно протопала за ним в кабинет, отгороженный прозрачными стеклянными стенами, а Артур устроился за своим столом. Спустя несколько минут Ари вернулась все еще красная, но уже по другому поводу. Оказалось, она не только исправила ошибку, но и предложила более удачное решение для этажа с пентхаусами и Доминик ее даже похвалил. Артур подозревал, что Ариадна к нему неравнодушна, и, если бы не наличие счастливого брака – и постоянного тому подтверждения – уже бы давно взяла его в оборот. Впрочем, это были только его догадки, в отличие от нее самой, Артур не лез к людям с бесцеремонными вопросами или советами.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Ари над самым ухом и быстро чмокнула Артура в щеку.  
– Это еще за что? – опешил он.  
– Ты заступился за меня, и увел мистера Кобба, чтобы я меньше нервничала. Это помогло.  
– Чтоб ты знала, я бы и пальцем ради тебя не пошевелил, если бы не был уверен, что ты все сделаешь как надо. Так что это всего лишь профессиональная помощь, не спеши записывать себя в мои лучшие подружки, – строго ответил Артур.  
– И в мыслях не было, но раз ты сам напомнил… как там Имс? – затараторила Ариадна.  
– А у тебя нет его номера телефона, чтобы задать этот вопрос ему?  
– Ну, мне казалось, у тебя будет информация из первых рук, так сказать.  
– Если это твой способ спросить, как прошла наша встреча, то он слишком топорный. В следующий раз попробуй тоньше.  
– О, так следующий раз все-таки будет? Великолепно!  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– Разве? – лукаво усмехнулась эта хитрая лиса и села на свое кресло, довольно растягивая губы.

Черт, черт, черт! Имс явно что-то с ним делал, если это заметил Кобб и вот сейчас он так глупо проболтался Ариадне. Впрочем, всегда можно прикинуться морозильником или Киборгом и больше не отвечать на вопросы.

Да, это весьма удобно.

~*~

Прожив в Нью-Йорке почти десять лет, Артур лишь дважды был в Метрополитен-музее. Его неизменно привлекала красота его экспонатов, но также сильно раздражали бесконечные толпы туристов, пришедших в музей для «галочки». С наступлением холодов толпы становились все больше, поэтому Артур так скептично отнесся к предложению Имса – он-то точно знал, что их ждет. 

Но Имс стоял на лестнице музея в уже знакомом Артуру пальто и ботинках. Хотя, в этот раз он надел более привычные джинсы и свитшот, выглядел он хорошо. Артур ловил себя на мысли, что Имсу пошел бы даже мусорный пакет, и причиной тому не его идеальная внешность, а пелена влюбленности все плотнее застилающая его глаза. За прошедшую неделю они успели несколько раз созвониться – по инициативе Имса, разумеется, – провести две ночи в переписках ни о чем и даже выбрать фильм для совместного просмотра. Поэтому Артур был готов согласиться с мнением Кобба – это был явный прогресс. 

– Ты предпочитаешь экскурсии с реальным или аудио-гидом? – спросил Имс, коротко поприветствовав Артура кивком.  
– Я предпочитаю тишину музейных залов, – пробормотал Артур, но Имсу ответил: – Ничто не заменит живое общение, но, если экскурсовод слишком скучный, лучше без него. 

Артур приготовился выстоять очередь за билетом, а потом и возле гида, ожидая, когда соберутся все остальные, но Имс показал что-то вроде пропуска охраннику, перебросился с ним парой фраз и поманил за собой в глубь зала с экспонатами времен Античности. 

Имс шел быстро, и Артур старался не отставать от него. Очевидно, у него был какой-то план, поэтому Артур не тратил время на рассматривание подсвеченных витрин с амфорами, неожиданно доверившись своему спутнику. Через несколько больших сводчатых залов и череду поворотов они остановились у заграждения с коротким объявлением о том, что выставка еще готовится и потому закрыта для посещения. Имс лихо перебросил ногу через красную ленту и в считанные секунды оказался на той стороне.

– Ты с ума сошел? А если нас поймают?  
– Зато там никого нет, никакой толпы зевак, – подмигнул Имс.  
– Там есть полный мешок неприятностей, – насупился Артур, но все-таки перешагнул след за Имсом, он же не какой-то там зануда, он просто осторожный.   
– О, вот и ты, дорогой! – послышался звонкий женский голос из глубины пустого зала. Вслед за голосом постучали каблучки и из-за колонны появилась высокая стройная женщина лет сорока. Подойдя ближе, Артур понял, что ошибся с возрастом: ей было явно больше, но седина в русых волосах, поднятых в высокую прическу, ничуть не портила ее, напротив, добавляла внешности изюминку. Искорки в ее глазах с зеленцой показались Артуру очень знакомыми.

Имс обнял женщину, приподняв ее немного, что вызвало волну возмущений вперемешку со смехом.

– Поставь меня! Пользуешься тем, что вымахал!

Артур скептично посмотрел на Имса, тот не был таким уже высоким, но вот его знакомая даже на высокой шпильке едва доставала ему до плеч.

– Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь.  
– О, ты привел гостя, как мило, – на Артура обратили внимание.  
– Артур, – представился он, протягивая руку.  
– Ава, – женщина ответила на рукопожатие и только теперь Артур увидел ее бейджик «Ава Имс». – Развлекайтесь, мальчики. Имс, наша договоренность в силе? Ты уделишь мне время на следующей неделе?  
– Конечно, выбери день, когда у тебя не так много встреч со снобами и спонсорами, и я весь твой.  
– Я позвоню, – пообещала Ава и отстучала каблучками снова за колонну. Пройдя чуть дальше, Артур увидел, что там притаилась едва заметная дверь, очевидно, вход во внутренние помещения музея.  
Имс шутливо поклонился и указал рукой вглубь зала, пропуская Артура вперед. 

– Ава Имс, – задумчиво повторил Артур. – Твоя родственница?

Вполне логичный вывод, учитывая едва уловимое внешнее сходство, идентичность жестов и манер. Но вот степень родства? Не мог же Имс, вот так погодя, познакомить его с кем-то очень близким, например, с матерью? Эта мысль засела в голове и не давала покоя. А что, если и правда мог, и что это значит? Всего лишь то, что для них _обоих_ это только игра, ничего не значащая игра, вот что. И не нужно никаких рефлексий на эту тему, ни сейчас, ни потом.

– Родственница, – подтвердил Имс. – Но не моя мать, если тебе интересно. 

Артур едва не споткнулся на этом уточнении, и Имс, конечно же, это заметил.

– Не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь, но у тебя на лбу все написано, – улыбнулся Имс.  
– Обычно мне лучше удается скрывать свои эмоции и мысли, – признался Артур. Что-то вроде откровенности за откровенность, так он решил.  
– Ава – моя тетя. И как ты заметил, мы с ней достаточно близки. Когда родители уезжали в длительные экспедиции, она была моей нянькой.  
– Экспедиции? Они ученые?  
– Землекопатели, – отшутился Имс, но, видимо, заметив неподдельный Артуров интерес, ответил серьезно: – Антропологи.   
– И судя по всему, ты не разделяешь их интереса к истории человечества?  
– Скажем так, мой интерес к строению человеческого скелета лежит в другой плоскости. 

Артур бы наверняка перевел эту фразу во что-то пошлое или сальное, знай он Имса не больше часа. Но в этой попытке уйти от ответа было гораздо больше откровенности, чем скрытого смысла.

– И что, никаких вопросов по поводу моего имени?  
– В смысле? – не понял Артур.  
– Ты уже знаешь, что Имс – это моя фамилия, не спросишь, как меня зовут?  
– Не спрошу. Если бы ты хотел, ты бы сказал сразу, а теперь мне остается только ждать, когда ты сам решишься рассказать.  
– Это твоя политика невмешательства в личную жизнь и соблюдения чужих границ?   
– Или стремление все контролировать, – покачал головой Артур, – вдруг я уже навел о тебе справки и все давно выяснил? В том числе и твое имя.

На секунду Имс замер, внимательно рассматривая Артура, будто и правда читая его как открытую книгу. Артур постарался ответить ему максимально открытым взглядом, но по привычке захлопнулся, как ракушка. Имс еще раз скользнул по нему взглядом, задержался на лице, и, как показалось Артуру, на его губах, и прошел чуть вперед. 

– Итак, сегодня я приглашаю тебя на выставку импрессионистов! Понятия не имею, что ты думаешь о Моне и можешь ли ты отличить его от Мане, но свободным от посещений был только этот зал.   
– Вообще-то, я предпочитаю послевоенных экспрессионистов, например Бэкона; или графику, но другие художественные направления мне тоже интересны. Не помню, чтобы в «Метрополитен» выставляли что-то подобное.  
– Это гастролирующая выставка, для нее специально освободили это крыло на две недели.  
– То есть, когда это будет открыто, здесь точно будет не протолкнуться.  
– Именно.

Артур спрятал улыбку и подошел ближе к картине, чтобы рассмотреть пейзаж. Имс для него старался. И держал слово, ведь еще во время разговора в парке сказал, что все устроит. Ему действительно можно верить? Меж тем, сам Имс, будто не замечая задумчивости Артура, начал свою «экскурсию». Он рассказывал совсем не очевидные вещи о картинах или их авторах. Это было что-то вроде: «Прежде, чем попасть в музей, картина сменила четырнадцать владельцев и это только за один год», или «Никто не может это подтвердить или опровергнуть, но есть мнение, что Дега перерисовывал свои картины до ста раз, стремясь достичь совершенства», или «Видишь, какие мазки? Официально эту технику придумали через пятьдесят лет после того, как был написан этот пейзаж».

– Имс, чем именно ты занимаешься? Откуда ты так много знаешь обо всех этих картинах?  
– Прочитал в «Википедии».  
– Мне даже не надо проверять, чтобы знать, что это не правда.   
– Раз ты настаиваешь, я – искусствовед. У меня пока нет специализации, потому что я все еще не выбрал. Как ты заметил, мне интересно все, особенно то, чего не найдешь в обычных путеводителях или биографических очерках.

Неожиданная догадка поразила Артура:  
– Имс, ты же не пытаешься выпендриться, чтобы впечатлить меня?

Имс в ответ рассмеялся и неожиданно признался:  
– Дорогой, думаю, именно потому, что мне _не надо_ выпендриваться, чтобы впечатлить тебя, мне так хорошо с тобой.

Артур наклонил голову, пытаясь понять в чем подвох, но Имс даже не подумал смутиться, скрыть от него свои эмоции или перевести тему.

– Что? Слишком рано для таких откровений? Мне казалось, ты и так все видишь, но я учту на будущее, что о своих чувствах следует говорить прямо. Чтобы не было двусмысленностей.

Поэтому тему перевел Артур:  
– Ты хотел показать мне только этот зал или еще в запасники проведешь?  
– Ого, вот это у тебя аппетиты. Это во всем так? – Имс и принял, и не принял игру Артура одновременно.  
– Сам узнаешь, – ответил Артур и добавил после короткой паузы: – Возможно.  
– Ловлю на слове, – хитро улыбнулся Имс. – Запасники не обещаю, но кое-что лежит у меня на исследовании и реставрации. Можешь заехать как-то в мою мастерскую, чтобы посмотреть.  
– Исследование? Реставрация? Мастерская?  
– Как я уже сказал, мне интересно все. Иногда я слишком увлекаюсь, и когда мое увлечение приобретает слишком большой размах, я посвящаю ему много времени. Живопись только одно из моих увлечений. 

Имс пробормотал что-то еще, и Артур готов был поклясться, что это было как-то связано с ним, но не смог разобрать ни слова.

– Хорошо, покажешь мастерскую в другой раз. Я был бы не против где-нибудь перекусить, от всего этого буйства красок у меня разыгрался аппетит.   
– Хот-дог, бургер или что-то более изысканное? – тут же предложил Имс.  
– Как на счет азиатской кухни? Лапша, зеленый чай и печеньки с предсказаниями?  
– Отличный выбор!

Имс вывел их черным ходом, что Артур наверняка принял бы за выпендреж, если бы не волна людей, выходящих из музея с центрального входа. Быть снесенным туристом, бесславная смерть.

До любимого китайского ресторанчика Артура пришлось ехать на метро. Имс на удивление не стремился развлечь беседой или как-то забить эфир бессмысленной болтовней в дороге. Был спокойным, сдержанным и, наверное, немного уставшим. Артур бы точно нервничал, говори он то, что полчаса назад услышал от Имса. Ему хорошо с ним. Не как с… другом. Это очень отчетливо читалось в его глазах, голосе, да даже чертовой интонации. Имсу. Хорошо. С ним. И он так запросто об этом заявил. С ума сойти! 

Артур бывал внутри всего раз или два, предпочитая брать на вынос или заказывая доставку на дом, но раз уж это не-свидание длилось, рискуя побить все рекорды, он выбрал столик в дали от входа и прикрылся меню. Это была странная попытка отгородиться от внезапно откровенного Имса, и, конечно же, он его раскусил.

– Мы можем прекратить, если тебе так неприятно, – сказал Имс вполголоса, тоже прикрываясь меню.  
– Что? – не сразу понял Артур.  
– Если тебе неприятны наши встречи, мы можем их прекратить, – пояснил Имс.  
– А как же отомстить и проучить Ариадну?  
– Переживу.

Артур сверлили взглядом Имса, пытаясь понять, какую игру тот вел. Сначала признался, теперь вот чуть ли не брал свои слова назад. Хотя нет же, он не отказывался от своих слов. Он позволял ему, Артуру, сдать назад и больше не возвращаться к этому разговору. Никогда. Благородно, конечно, но трусостью Артур никогда не грешил.

– Мне не неприятно, я немного растерян.

Имс приподнял бровь и Артур решил, что так он просит пояснений. Ну, или Артур совсем ничего не понимал в языке тела и это означало что-то другое, что весьма вероятно.

– Это все задумывалось как обычная игра: мы устанавливаем правила, делаем ходы и получаем результат. Но, кажется, нужно было делать поправку на хаос, который могут внести, хм, эмоции.  
– Эмоции? – Артур не видел губ Имса, но был готов поклясться, что тот улыбнулся – в уголках глаз появились маленькие морщинки.  
– Игра оказалась… слишком увлекательной.  
– И ты хочешь ее прекратить?  
– И я не знаю, как к этому относиться. 

Неожиданно Имс отложил меню, протянул руку и положил ее на запястье Артура, и очень четко проговорил, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза:  
– Если тебя напрягает, пугает или не устраивает происходящее, скажи мне об этом. Поговори со мной, я же не идиот, я пойму. Ты прав, мы установили правила, и одно из них – мы играем в удовольствие, и, если оно пропало или так и не появилось, лучше остановиться сейчас.

Артур замер. Казалось, Имс загипнотизировал его своим взглядом, тихим, хрипловатым голосом и этим легким прикосновением к руке. Кстати, о руке: по телу разливалось странное тепло, источником которого была ладонь Имса. Артур чувствовал себя как лягушка, которую посадили в кастрюлю, залили водой и поставили на огонь, и вот он медленно закипал вместе с этой водой. Сейчас был бы идеальный момент для появления официанта, но Артуру не могло так повезти: Имс сидел напротив, смотрел этими своими невозможными глазами и ждал ответа. Ответа на незаданный вопрос. 

И пока Имс его не задал, Артур не собирался давать ответ.

– Почему ты решил, что я хочу остановиться? Напротив, меня очень развлекает то, что мы делаем и мне приятна твоя компания. По крайней мере ты не раздражаешь меня глупыми поступками и комментариями, – попытался отвертеться Артур. – Но ты заставил меня задуматься, что наши встречи могут привести к чему-то большему. И мы можем стать чем-то большим, чем сообщниками.  
– О, ты задумался об этом? Только сейчас? – хохотнул Имс, и лицо его тут же просияло. – То есть мне не стоит говорить, что я тщательно обдумывал этот вариант несколько ночей подряд после нашего свидания на фотовыставке?  
– Ты только что это сделал, и лопнешь, если не поделишься со мной результатами своих тщательных обдумываний, – съехидничал Артур, но внутренне как-то сжался, ожидая вердикта. Вот сейчас Имс рассмеется еще сильнее и скажет, что у них ничего не вышло бы, попробуй они по-настоящему.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь, чтобы я в красках рассказал, _как именно_ я об этом думал, – Имс наигранно-пошло подвигал бровями, явно провоцируя Артура.   
– Раз ты передумал делиться итогом своих мучительных размышлений, я сделаю заказ…  
– Итог очень прост: нам было бы хорошо вместе. Мы были бы отличной парой, Артур.

И снова эта сногсшибательная откровенность. Артур был готов поблагодарить Имса за нее, ведь тот так и не убрал руки с его запястья, а у самого Артура почему-то не нашлось повода, чтобы напомнить об этом. Волны горячего тепла уже растеклись по всей коже, рискуя воспламенить Артура на этом самом месте, а очередное признание подействовало как ушат холодной воды, возвращая возможность глубоко дышать и ясно мыслить.

– Но мы уже зафрендзонили друг друга, поэтому для таких теорий слишком поздно.  
– Никогда не поздно позволить себе быть счастливым, дорогой.  
– Очень громкое заявление. И самоуверенное, – и вот тут-то Артур и посмотрел на ладонь Имса на своей руке.  
– Возможно. Самую чуточку, – Имс подмигнул Артуру и убрал руку.

К столику подошел официант, готовый принять заказ. Наконец-то!

Выходили из ресторана сытыми и довольными. Имсу снова удалось каким-то образом сгладить неловкость разговора и настроить их обоих на расслабленную беседу о еде, музыке, путешествиях… Что еще они успели обсудить пока спорили какая лапша вкуснее? Абсурдности ситуации добавляло и то, что у Имса хватило ума и наглости полезть к Артуру в тарелку своим палочками. Конечно, Артур не мог ему уступить и тоже таскал его лапшу. 

– Ты веришь в печеньковую магию? – спросил Имс, останавливаясь, чтобы прикурить.  
– Нет, но это тоже элемент развлечения: предвкушение, теории и догадки о содержимом, и приподнятое настроение после. Всегда забавно получить предсказание, обещающее тебе что-то хорошее, даже если знаешь, что это не так.  
– Твое сегодняшнее предсказание обещает тебе что-то хорошее?   
– Мое предсказание уже сбылось, – улыбнулся Артур и достал тонкую полоску бумаги из кармана пальто: – Вас ожидает приятный вечер в хорошей компании.  
– Осторожно, я могу принять это за комплимент.  
– Принимай, – пожал плечами Артур. – Что печеньки пообещали тебе?  
– Э, нет. Я не скажу. Иначе не сбудется!  
– Не мели ерунды… О, черт. Только не сейчас, – расстроенно прошептал Артур.

Из-за угла вывернула компания девушек, в которой Артур узнал Ариадну и еще пару коллег из бюро.

– Что там? А-а, – Имс посмотрел в сторону, куда указывал Артур и дернул его за рукав, оттаскивая к кирпичной стене здания. Так они оказались в тени, скрытые навесом и высокой стойкой с меню ресторана на вынос.   
– Они все равно нас заметят, – проворчал Артур. – Это будет слишком глупо выглядеть, нужно выйти и поздороваться.  
– Доверься мне, – шепнул Имс, притягивая Артура ближе и накрывая его губы поцелуем.

Имс не был слишком грубым, напористым или жадным, но целовал горячо и нежно, лаская нижнюю губу языком, пока Артур не приоткрыл рот, позволяя проникнуть внутрь. Он вплел пальцы в короткие волосы Имса на затылке и ответил, позволив себе насладиться моментом. Его затапливала нежность, это странное и такое редкое чувство буквально заполняло его, рискуя перелиться через край, а Имс все целовал и целовал его, не давая отстранится или хотя бы глотнуть воздуха. Он сильнее прижал Артура к себе, будто опасаясь, что тот начнет вырываться и, кажется, даже что-то пробормотал прямо так, в губы.

– М?  
– Ты слишком сладкий, не могу от тебя оторваться, – переводя дыхание сказал Имс.  
– И все же тебе удалось.

Артур парил. Вот прямо так, над землей, наполненный легкостью, пузырящейся где-то под ребрами. Хотелось смеяться, целовать Имса, запустить руки ему под свитшот, почувствовать тепло его тела, вдохнуть запах кожи и окончательно сойти с ума. Но внезапная вспышка яркого света от фар проезжающей мимо машины разрушила это чувство, будто разом взорвав все шарики под ребрами.

– Больше. Так. Не. Делай. Никогда, – раздельно проговорил Артур, выбираясь из цепких объятий Имса. Отступив на шаг, он сделал еще один и вышел ближе к краю тротуара, пытаясь поймать такси.  
– В чем дело? Что не так? – Имс выглядел растерянным и расстроенным.  
– Поцелуи не безлики, мистер Имс, – коротко ответил Артур и буквально впрыгнул в подъехавшую машину.

В глубине души Артур надеялся, что Имс будет ему звонить или писать, или поедет за ним следом, словом, совершит одну из этих ужасных глупостей, которые навсегда отвернут от него. Но Имс остался стоять там, на тротуаре китайского квартала, с совершенно потерянным видом.

~ * ~   
И наступила тишина. Когда-то, это были блаженные минуты и часы, которые Артур очень ценил и с удовольствием проводил наедине с собой и своими увлечениями. Но теперь, молчание настораживало и даже нервировало. Имс пропал, растворился как дым от его сигарет, будто и не было никогда. Сначала Артур думал, что ему просто нужно переварить ситуацию, и он напишет или позвонит, когда будет готов. Потом он решил, что раз Имс не дает о себе знать, то это его способ все прекратить. Следом пришли мысли о самом страшном: с ним что-то случилось, и Артур, дурак, вместо того чтобы написать ему первым, строит догадки на пустом месте. Но логика подсказала, что в таком маловероятном случае Ариадна бы уже достала его расспросами, а она была необычайно тихой. По крайней мере, всю прошедшую неделю она не раздражала своим непрекращающимся щебетом.

На выходных Артур вышел прогуляться по любимым улицам и ему показалось, что в толпе мелькнула знакомая спина в пальто. Он ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать мужчину, но тот скрылся в метро. Зато так Артур наткнулся на уличных музыкантов: девушка с хрипловатым голосом пела под аккомпанемент своей акустической гитары и перкуссию темнокожего парня. Это был легкий незамысловатый ритм, она пела о неразделенной любви – о чем же еще? – и Артур поймал себя на мысли, что Имсу бы понравилось. И вот когда он успел прикипеть к нему так, что думал о таких мелочах?

Возможно, именно это и оттолкнуло Имса? Он все понял и решил не продолжать? Это ведь была всего лишь ни к чему не обязывающая игра, а Артур, похоже, заигрался. Но как же быть с его словами там, в музее, и тем поцелуем посреди грязной улицы? Это тоже всего лишь часть глупого сценария? Ерунда. Все ерунда. И если Имс не хочет больше с ним общаться, он тоже не станет его беспокоить.

К концу второй недели, когда Ариадна стала ходить вокруг него чуть ли не на носочках, Артур заподозрил, что его умение держать лицо дало сбой. Как иначе объяснить, что только за сегодня она дважды пыталась с ним заговорить и внезапно закрывала рот и отворачивалась.

– Говори уже, – не выдержал Артур.  
– Ой, чего ты орешь? Я же так заикой стану, – взвилась Ариадна.  
– Обычно ты в наушниках.  
– Мм, ну да. Не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем. Кажется, мне нужна смена обстановки и мозговой штурм. Как на счет прогуляться на крышу?  
– Еще закурить предложи.

Артур бросил несколько лет назад. Просто в какой-то момент решил, что ему больше не хочется и не стал покупать новую пачку. Но в офисе у него хранилась пачка-заначка, из которой за это время он доставал сигареты только трижды. Похоже, это будет четвертая.

– Ладно, пойдем. Похоже, мне тоже нужно сменить обстановку.

Крыша была чуть ли не кодовым словом в их бюро. Они занимали несколько этажей высотки в Нижнем Манхэттене и даже с самого верхнего не открывался такой потрясающий вид как с крыши. Ну, и еще там любили уединяться парочки.

– Вы поссорились, да? – с места в карьер заявила Ариадна, только они подошли к ограждению.

Артур молча подкурил сигарету и предоставил Ариадне возможность выговориться. Иногда помолчать бывает куда выгоднее, чем отвечать на вопросы или вставлять реплики в чужой монолог.

– Артур, мне ужасно неловко спрашивать, но… вы правда поссорились?

Артур дернул плечом и отвернулся: стеклянную стену здания напротив вызолачивали закатные лучи солнца. 

– Сначала я подумала, что вы взяли паузу. Ну, такое бывает в паре. Но потом я заметила, что ты стал мрачнее тучи. И я подумала, что это из-за работы и... и влезла в твои чертежи, – Артур хмыкнул, но так и не повернулся, – но там было все в порядке. Еще хуже, там не было твоих комментариев! Ты же всегда оставляешь какие-то едкие рекомендации на рассмотрение мистеру Коббу, а чертеж был чист! Я подумала, что ты с ним еще не работал, поэтому поискала исходники и обнаружила, что ты напрочь изменил инженерную систему, будто с нуля ее перестроил.   
– И тебя это насторожило? – не выдержал Артур.  
– Еще как! Ты никогда не берешься за полную переделку проекта, не устроив предварительно взбучку кому-нибудь из отдела. Но все было тихо, и я даже навела справки…  
– Браво, детектив, и это натолкнуло тебя на мысль, что у меня проблемы в личной жизни?  
– Это и еще Имс.

Артур вздрогнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить, как он.

– Я написала ему, но он не ответил, и на примерно сто следующих сообщений тоже. И на звонки не отвечал, поэтому я попросила Юсуфа поискать его. Мы оббегали все его любимые места, но никто не видел его больше недели. 

Ариадна вздохнула и подкурила вторую сигарету.

– Он нашелся в своей студии, и мне пришлось угрожать, чтобы он открыл дверь. Я не так давно знаю Имса, но был на себя не похож: ходил из угла в угол, дважды предлагал кофе, а на третий просто заварил его и пятнадцать минут рассказывал, чем отличается один сорт от другого и почему это важно. А когда я прямо спросила его о тебе, и что между вами произошло, он разразился тирадой о том, что личная жизнь потому так и называется, что не касается больше никого другого, кроме него самого и что мне не следует лезть к людям с такими вопросами и… В общем, он был очень зол. 

Артур пожалел, что взял только одну сигарету, эта уже заканчивалась и ему отчаянно не хватало чего-то в руках.

– И я подумала… Я подумала, что это же я вас познакомила и мне очень жаль, что так произошло, правда. Не в смысле знакомства, а ссора. И, наверное, мне стоило бы извиниться, но мои слова ничего не изменят, поэтому я подумала, что могла бы, ну, помочь вам помириться. Ну, поговорить, например. Бывает очень полезно поговорить, недосказанность или недопонимание одна из основных причин большинства разрывов.  
– Это все было впустую, – тихо прошептал Артур.  
– Что?  
– Ты так и не усвоила урок, – проговорил он, глядя на Ариадну. – Тебе прямо сказали, не лезть в чужую жизнь, ты видишь, что твои действия не дают положительного результата, но продолжаешь стоять на своем. Когда до тебя дойдет, что ты не имеешь права это делать? Кто назначил тебя купидоном? Почему ты решила, что можешь решать кому быть вместе? Потому что тебе показалось это отличной идеей? Тебе так захотелось? – с каждой фразой Артур раздражался все больше, давая волю эмоциям, накопившимся за эти две недели.  
– Артур, Артур, я же… – Ариадна вытирала слезы, ее миловидное личико стало красным, губы дрожали. – Артур, я же счастья тебе желаю. Я же не для себя!  
– Желай. На словах и на расстоянии. Вообще, держись от меня подальше, Ариадна. 

Артур в несколько больших шагов пересек крышу и выскочил на лестницу, громко стукнув дверью. Вслед за вырвавшейся злостью пришло гулкое опустошение, и в громком звоне в ушах Артур едва разобрал робкий голос надежды, что теперь-то Ариадна одумается и отстанет от него.

~ * ~  
До конца недели Ариадна не отсвечивала и вообще старалась не пересекаться с Артуром, работая то в переговорной, то в те редкие часы, когда его не было за столом. Откровенно говоря, со дня на день он ожидал разговора или скорее взбучки от Кобба за запугивание его перспективных сотрудников. Но Доминик сам ходил мрачнее тучи и в любой другой ситуации это вызывало бы беспокойство, но в этот раз Артуру хватало своих поводов для повышенной нервозности.

Каким бы глупым ни был разговор на крыше, Ариадна сказала одну очень важную вещь: им нужно поговорить. Не с Ари, конечно, с ней он уже точно не станет что-то обсуждать. Поговорить с Имсом. В их последнюю встречу Имс тоже подчеркнул важность хорошего диалога. Но с тех прошел почти месяц и Артур понятия не имел как реализовать такую простую идею. 

Сначала он думал написать или позвонить, но понял, что после трехнедельного молчания это будет выглядеть по меньшей мере странно. Имс вряд ли вообще возьмет трубку. Было глупо обходить места, где обычно бывает Имс, Ари уже дала ему подсказку, где искать Имса, вот только адрес его мастерской или квартиры Артур так и не удосужился узнать. И как сделать это сейчас? Выспросить у Юсуфа под каким-то предлогом? Это было бы слишком очевидно. Добавить в копилку к бессердечности и агрессивности еще и идиотизм, Артуру хотелось меньше всего. 

Но в субботу Артур все-таки решил пойти длинным путем и написал Имсу короткое сообщение: «Привет. Думаю, нам стоит поговорить». Он провел бессонную ночь, пытаясь придумать с чего начать, как объяснить свою глупость и вместить все это в одно сообщение, но пришел к выводу, что это просто невозможно.

Неожиданно за входной дверью квартиры раздался знакомый писк входящего сообщения. В пару шагов Артур пересек небольшую гостиную и уже взялся за ручку, когда послышался характерный стук. Артур щелкнул замком и на секунду ему показалось, что он взлетает: на пороге стоял Имс. Пузырящаяся радость заполнила все его существо, заставляя неконтролируемо улыбаться: Артур и не подозревал, что может настолько соскучиться по кому-то. _Соскучиться по Имсу._

– Я не против, – сообщил Имс хрипловатым голосом, показывая открытое сообщение на экране своего телефона. И добавила: – Пустишь?

Артур, все еще стоящий в дверях, как мраморная статуя, тут же отмер и отошел в сторону, пропуская Имса внутрь:  
– Конечно. Конечно, проходи.

Имс выглядел странно. Его лицо было серым и осунувшимся, казалось, он даже немного похудел и стал ниже ростом, или все дело было в чрезмерной сутулости. Он огляделся, бегло рассматривая квартиру Артура и сказал, без тени улыбки:  
– Мило.  
– Да, дизайнер постаралась и учла все мои пожелания, – машинально ответил Артур заученным ответом. Однажды ему надоело отвечать на вопросы, почему он обставил свою квартиру так пресно, и он придумал эту отговорку.   
– Мм.

Имс стоял посреди его гостиной, около кресла идеально бежевого цвета, и выглядел пришельцем из другого мира. На секунду Артуру показалось, так также он, наверное, выглядит во всей его жизни. 

– Как ты…

– Так, о чем…  
Похоже, их ждал марафон неловких ситуаций и стартовал он с двери, открытой почти одновременно со стуком в нее. Мда.

– Ты первый, – уступил Имс.

Артур сделал глубокий вдох.

– Хочешь кофе? Хотя нет, меня нет сливок, чтобы разбавить его. Может быть, чай? Обычный, классический.  
– Большую чашку и три ложки сахара, – кивнул Имс и прошел за Артуром на кухню.

Кухней это можно было назвать с натяжкой: рабочая стена со шкафами и техникой и небольшая стойка, выполняющая роль обеденного стола и разделителя в его небольшой уютной студии. 

Эта глупая попытка отсрочить неизбежное скорее нервировала, чем давала возможность успокоиться, но Имс не торопил его, и это было хорошим знаком, ведь так? И вообще, он сам пришел. К его двери. Интересно, все-таки, у кого он узнал адрес: у Юсуфа или Ариадны? И зачем пришел? Неожиданная радость, затопившая его всего пару минут назад, распадалась на мелкие пузырьки страха, сомнений, волнения и паники!

– Понятия не имею насколько крепкий чай ты пьешь, так что степень заварки выберешь сам, – тараторил Артур, отсыпая сушеные скрученные листья прямо в чашку.  
– А хочешь узнать? – вдруг спросил Имс.  
– Что?  
– Хочешь узнать какой чай я люблю?

Имс стоял совсем близко, отделяемый каким-то полуметром столешницы, и очень внимательно смотрел в глаза Артуру. Внимательно, серьезно и требовательно, будто от его ответа зависела жизнь.

– Хочу, – очень четко ответил Артур и добавил тише: – Очень хочу.   
– А я хочу тебе рассказать, – несмело улыбнулся Имс. – Вообще, я много чего хочу тебе рассказать. Например, что ты козел и я себе голову сломал, думая, что тогда пошло не так. Что _я_ сделал не так, почему ты тогда так отреагировал и умелся, только огоньки такси и видно было. – Имс взъерошил и без того торчащие волосы и заходил по комнате. – Сначала я думал, что слишком надавил и тебе нужно дать время переварить все, ну, обдумать слова и… не только слова. И решил не трогать тебя пару дней, но прошла неделя, а ты так не объявился. И тогда мне пришло в голову, что так ты ставишь точку, мол Ариадна уже все видела, и теперь ты устроишь показательное выступление и станцуешь на ее костях. Мне было немного обидно, что ты принял это решение вот так, ничего мне не объяснив, но я готов был смириться с ним. – Имс затормозил около выпускного фото Артура в мантии, ухмыльнулся и продолжил: – Но потом явилась Ариадна, и стала требовать объяснений от меня. Естественно, я послал ее куда подальше, но благодаря ей я вспомнила кое-что очень важное. Ты не понимаешь намеков, Артур, тебе все нужно говорить прямо. И вот я пришел сказать тебе: ты мне нравишься. 

Щелкнул закипевший чайник, а Артуру показалось, что щелкнуло где-то у него внутри, будто механизм, до этого сломанный и выпавший со своего места, вдруг снова встал в пазы и запустился. Задвигались, зашевелились шестеренки, приводя в движение замершие поршни, рычаги и детали одной большой машины. Кажется, она располагалась где-то в районе сердца и собиралась проломить его грудную клетку.

– Ты понравился мне еще там в баре. Настолько, что я ляпнул первое, что пришло мне в голову и предложил эту нелепую авантюру с ложными свиданиями. Мне нужно было еще немного времени, и я хотел получить его любым способом. Казалось, все идет как по маслу, мы отлично проводили время вместе, но в один миг все рухнуло, и я до сих пор не понимаю, как я мог так налажать. Так что я пришел сказать тебе прямо, без всяких сценариев и уловок: ты мне нравишься, Артур, я хотел бы встречаться с тобой. _По-настоящему._ Ты согласишься быть моим, ээ, парнем?

Артур рассмеялся. Очень несвоевременная и глупая реакция на такое откровенное признание, но, очевидно, его нервная система просто не выдержала напряжения и дала сбой.

– Про…сти, – сквозь смех пытался сказать Артур. – Это все нервы. Минутку. – Он поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте, другой рукой пытаясь обмахнуться вчерашней газетой. – Ужасное слово.   
– Бойфренд? Партнер? – предлагал Имс. – Муж будет чересчур, дорогой.   
– Согласен, – кивнул Артур.  
– С чем именно? – настороженно спросил Имс.  
– Со всем.

Артур подошел ближе к замершему Имсу и аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо, касаясь кончиками пальцев его уха.

– Я сам хотел предложить тебе встречаться, но ты меня опередил. Ты оказался куда смелее меня, Имс. И это не ты налажал, это я запаниковал. Мои чувства к тебе стали меняться, и я не был готов к этому.   
– Все должно было идти строго по плану? – хмыкнул Имс, аккуратно подходя к Артуру еще на полшага, будто опасаясь, что тот снова сорвется с места и сбежит.  
– Типа того, – кивнул Артур и обнал Имса второй рукой, скрещивая пальцы в замок у него за спиной. – Но все вышло из-под контроля, и я не сразу сообразил, что с этим делать. А вдруг для тебя это все еще игра и ты просто развлекаешься за мой счет?  
– Да я уже понял, что ты и намеки, какими прозрачными они ни были, несовместимы. Я чуть не с каждой крыши готов был орать, как…  
– Ты мне нравишься, мистер Имс, – перебил его Артур. – Сходим на настоящее свидание?

Имс прижал Артура к своей груди и прошептал на ухо на грани слышимости:  
– Открою тебе секрет: все наши свидания были настоящими.  
– Так и знал, – в тон ему ответил Артур. 

Уже касаясь губ Артура, Имс вдруг остановился:  
– Ты же не собираешься сбежать и после этого поцелуя?  
– А что, ты видел около дома ожидающее такси?  
– Это же Нью-Йорк, Артур, здесь всегда где-то есть ожидающее такси. 

Артур аккуратно прихватил губу Имса зубами, немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в шалые глаза, и ответил:  
– Нет, Имс, я не собираюсь сбегать. Даже не надейся.   
– Вот и проверим, – почти проворчал Имс, накрывая его губы поцелуем.

Вместо язвительного ответа, Артур вплел пальцы в короткие волосы Имса и позволил себе минутку чистого искреннего удовольствия. Ну, или две минутки.

The End


End file.
